


[Script Offer][F4M] You're Not the Monster Here

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Monster Boy, Size Difference, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Gentle Fdom][Msub][Monster Boy][Huntress Speaker/Vampire Listener][Recently Turned][Size Difference][Caring for You][Becoming Your New Mistress][Pet Names][Handjob][Cowgirl][Holding Hands][Creampie][Princess Carry]
Kudos: 5





	[Script Offer][F4M] You're Not the Monster Here

The script was written in response to a request by Reddit user u/MightyMan99.

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

NOTE FOR PERFORMERS: There are a few sound effects listed in this script, so I've hunted down some samples for you to use if you want! Chances are that better ones could be found or made...All sound effects were obtained from http://www.freesound.org.

SAMPLE SFX LINK: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xxbsPVOJ3OuNUIOqOnK4rEHaYevWtXv4/view?usp=sharing

Synopsis: Some people get dealt a bad hand in life. In your case, this meant being attacked by a vampire lord and made into one of his servants. It hasn't been long since you were turned, but a huntress has already arrived to slay your new Master. Will you suffer the same fate? Or will she help you try and cling to whatever humanity still remains?

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is an experienced vampire huntress who has been operating in this region. She has a reputation for completing jobs that normally take entire groups of vampire hunters to carry out, but still manages to be quite humble. The huntress owes part of her success to the fact that she understands vampires much better than most. When her best friend was turned into one during an ambush, she constructed a laboratory and spent years studying her to learn everything that she could.

[setting is in the courtyard of a chapel, late at night]

Whew...he's finally dead. That was the toughest vampire lord I've fought in a while!

Good thing he had so few minions; I couldn't afford to have such distractions.

I wonder what's responsible for the recent uptick in vampire activity? As much as I enjoy the business, having so much work is a bit...worrisome.

Hopefully it's not a sign of something greater...in any case, my job is done. Time to leave this courtyard.

Wait...can't forget to sever the head! [SFX of chopping off head] It'll make a nice trophy for when I return to the bounty office.

[short pause] Hey...is that...a figure in the corner over there? [short pause] It moved...I must've missed one of this monster's thralls...

That mistake will be easy enough to correct...[SFX of footsteps]...yes, this definitely looks like another vampire, but...its behavior is odd...

Since when do vampires cower in fear like this? It could be a trap...

[calling out] Hey! Turn around and face me, you fiend!

[short pause] It didn't respond...what's going on here? [SFX of footsteps]

You there...turn around, NOW. I prefer to gaze into my enemy's eyes as I kill them.

[short pause] Well, isn't this a sight...now your behavior is starting to make sense.

You LOOK vampiric, but also distinctly human...you've must've been turned just recently. Poor thing...

Even so, young fledglings like yourself usually lose their humanity and develop a lust for blood within minutes...why haven't you attacked me?

[short pause] You don't want to? Understandable...you must be one of the lucky few who didn't succumb right away.

Well, I only kill monsters and you are not yet one, so I'm afraid I must leave you to your fate. When the thirst for blood finally takes over, pray that a hunter like myself grants you a quick death. Farewell...

[SFX of footsteps] This...this doesn't feel right. I shouldn't leave that lad in such a state...is there nothing I can do?

Hmmm...what about...of course! How could I have forgotten? Lesser vampires tend to be submissive in nature, following the will of those more powerful than them.

By default, they defer to the authority of the lord who turned them, but that fledgling no longer has anyone to follow.

If I can convince him to submit to MY authority, then perhaps I can help keep his vampirism in check...psychologically, at least. It's worked before, and I am certain it can work again.

[SFX of footsteps] Excuse me...I've given the matter some thought, and come up with an alternative.

[SFX of sheathing sword] Shhh...be not afraid. Feel the warmth of my hand on your shoulder? I will NOT hurt you...but I do ask that you place your trust in me.

I'm a head or so taller than you, and I carry a variety of weapons, but do not let that scare you. I am here to help.

Unfortunately, there is no cure for vampirism. Believe me, I've explored all possible avenues for creating such a thing.

But all is not yet lost. With my help, you might be able to live some semblance of a normal life.

Your situation is...similar to that of a friend I once had. She and I hunted together for years, until one night she was turned during a surprise attack on our camp.

She begged me not to put her out of her misery, but instead to use her as a means of learning more about vampires. Their psychology, their physiology, everything that I possibly could.

And so I honored her request. I built a laboratory underneath my house, and my friend willingly served as a...lab rat of sorts.

[sigh] Eventually, the last of her humanity faded away, and I was forced to destroy her. It was the most difficult thing I've ever done.

[short pause] Thank you; I appreciate your sympathy. But that time is long past, and her death was not in vain. The data I collected from my observations and experiments proved to be invaluable, and helped revolutionize the techniques that vampire hunters use.

That brings me to the...alternative that I spoke of. Most hunters still consider vampires to be irredeemable monsters, but I know that that is not always the case.

Your Master is dead, which makes you a stray vampire that will wander aimlessly, threaten innocent people, and be killed by a hunter in due time...

...Unless...someone took your Master's place...and helped keep your vampirism at bay...

[short pause] Yes, my dear...someone like me. You are a beautiful young lad, and deserve better than to slip into darkness.

[short pause] Awww, don't cry! Come here...let me hold you.

[short pause] Shhh...deep breaths, darling...deep breaths...

[short pause] That's it...everything is going to be okay...

Nuzzle your head into my chest. [short pause] Mmmm...good boy...

[kiss] I hope you don't mind me kissing your forehead...[a few more kisses]

[giggle] You look so small in my arms, and so adorable!

I'll rub your back as well...mmmm...does that feel good? Are you more comfortable now?

[short pause, followed by a gasp] Did...did you just call me "Mistress"? [to yourself] It's working...

That's right, pet...let your Mistress take care of you.

If you're a good boy and do what I say, I'll reward you. But if you're bad...I'll have to punish you. Understood?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] You're a fast learner! Look up at me; I want to give you your first reward...

[passionate kiss] ...A kiss on your soft, sweet lips. [giggle] Don't be embarrassed, sweetie! There's nothing wrong with blushing every once in a while.

Would you like another kiss? [short pause] Yes? Well, you'll have to ask me nicely.

[short pause] "Please", what?

[short pause] Good boy...remember that I am your Mistress from now on.

[improv making out]

Lean back, pet. I'm going to straddle you.

Place your arms on my hips...that's it...

[improv cont'd]

I'll admit...[kiss]...I'm more into this than I thought I'd be!

At first I just wanted to take care of you...[kiss]...now I'm grinding on this bulge of yours...

[improv cont'd]

Your bulge is getting even bigger, sweetie...[kiss]...good. That means we can have even MORE fun.

[improv cont'd]

Okay...I'm getting kinda wet...take your cock out, pet. I have plans for it.

[short pause] Don't be nervous; I care not how it looks.

[short pause] Mmmm...look at THAT thing...[giggle]...your cock looks delightful!

Has anyone ever held it in their hand before? [short pause] No? Well, then...[giggle]...you're in for a treat.

[improv handjob]

Do you like it so far, my pet? Having your cock stroked up...and down?

[short pause] Ah-ah-ah...don't forget my title.

[short pause] Good boy...I'm glad to hear it! Your Mistress likes stroking your cock just as much!

Yes...[giggle]...she most certainly does...

[improv cont'd]

Awww, you're biting your lip...trying to keep those moans in?

Let them out, darling...I WANT to hear them.

[soft moan] Gooood boy...they sound like the chorus of an angel!

I'll speed up a little; I want to hear more!

[improv cont'd]

You're leaking precum...it's starting to drip down my hand...

Tell me: do you want your Mistress to keep going? Do you want her to make you cum?

[short pause] Hmmm...it doesn't sound like you want it badly enough...care to try again?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Such desperation in your voice...you're not the same timid vampire that you once were!

[whispering in the listener's ear] Now, you're my obedient little slut.

[improv cont'd]

Oh dear...your cock is twitching so much!

Cum for your Mistress, pet. You have my permission!

I know you're just about there...let it ALL out!

I want your cock to spurt all over my hand!

Do it...be a good boy and cum for me!

[improv to orgasm]

Excellent...don't hold back, darling...

...Make sure my hand is completely covered...

[short pause] Alright...take a deep breath. You did well.

[short pause] Are you...crying again? It's okay sweetie! You don't need to---oh...they're tears of joy? That's a relief...

I want to help you purge EVERY negative thought from your mind. Lay down, so I can get on top of you. 

[short pause] Good boy. Now I'll remove these pants...[grunt]...this accursed belt gets stuck at the most random times...[grunt]...there we go!

[giggle] You seem to be quite...captivated by my appearance...I'm flattered.

Your cock must be ACHING for me to lower myself onto it!

[soft moan] It feels so warm inside me...

[improv cowgirl]

Wow...didn't take long for you to get hard again!

You must enjoy it when tall women tower over you like this [giggle]

Well, I enjoy taking control of cute boys like YOU.

[improv cont'd]

Mmmm...like it when I run my fingers down your chest?

How about when I...mmmm...caress your lovely chin?

[giggle] You're blushing again...that tells me everything I need to know!

[improv cont'd]

I'm...[moan]...starting to get close...[moan]

How about you? [short pause] Good; I'll start going faster.

Push your hips up into mine...[moan]...match my rhythm!

[moan] Good boy...[moan]...good boy...

[improv cont'd]

You're...[moan]...twitching again...are you ready to cum inside me?

Don't worry, our physiologies don't mix...[moan]...you won't get me pregnant.

Do it for me, pet...I want us to cum together!

[short pause] You...[moan]...want us to hold hands? That's so sweet...okay...

[moan] Oh...GOD! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum...keep holding my hands! I can't...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] You've made your Mistress...VERY happy tonight.

Kiss me...[several kisses]...you're such a magnificent creature...[kiss]

I should go put my pants back on...[sigh]...it's always taking them OFF that causes problems; I should invest in a new belt.

Take my hand, darling. I'll help you up. [grunt] Careful...you almost fell over! Your legs seem a bit wobbly...I wonder why? [giggle]

I'm only teasing. It's high time we left this place; want me to carry you?

[short pause] Very well...just relax in my arms; my horse is not far away.

The ride back to town will take about an hour. I have a hood inside my satchel that you can wear, in order to hide your appearance.

Truth be told, you might not even need it. You're looking more human than you did when I first found you! Becoming your Mistress worked out better than I expected.

Your fangs will be easy to conceal, and your skin is not pale enough to be suspicious.

Yes...your future is looking bright, my pet, and I will do what I can to ensure it stays that way.


End file.
